Camille Wright
"Only I know where the money is, Alex. If you kill me, you'll never know." Camille Suzanne Wright (née Taylor) † was the widowed wife of Leo Wright and the half-sister of Flavian Taylor. Camille was a heiress of Leo's large amount of money. She was also a self-confessed and self-acclaimed pyromaniac. History Camille Wright was born in Montpellier, France, to Harvey Taylor and Giulia Taylor. She shares the same father as Flavian, however has a different mother, after their father remarried. There is a ten year age gap between the two siblings who have grown closer over the past few years. Despite being young, Camille has had her fair share of power. After being born on the French Riviera, she went to one of the most expensive high schools in Montpellier. However, when she finally came into contact with Flavian for the first time, when she was 17 and he was 27, she discovered the two were very different. Flavian resided in Portugal, and when Camille was 19, she moved to Portugal to build a more stable life - as she wanted to escape her life that had become prostitute-based. In Portugal, she lived with Flavian who persistently "brought home girls just to sleep with them", which gave her nightmares about the life she'd tried to leave. When Camille was 20, she met Leo Wright, an English fireman who was serving time in the Portuguese Fire Brigade. The two fell in love. Leo's age is never disclosed, however due to his acclaimed success, he would be considerably older than Camille, around 28/29. They married a year later, however only lasted 3 years before Leo was killed suddenly in a burning building in London. Within the three years of marriage, Camille had two miscarriages. It is suspected that Camille's love of fire developed over the three years of marriage and eventually surmounted in the last year of their relationship. Either before marriage or after marriage, she had a fling with Damien Trevelyan, which was shown in Season 6. The two share an 8 year age gap, so if it was before Leo's marriage, she would have been 19 when he was 27. It could even have been earlier, the information is never disclosed. Saving Flavian In Season 5, Camille is grieving and attempts to break out Flavian in order to confide in him, as she has "nobody left". Initially, she seems shy and whimsicle, however she quickly shows her true colours. In 5.5, she is assessed by Alex Tindall, who identifies her as the girl who set most of Sines, Portugal, alight. Lea Klaus deduces that Camille is not innocent nor grieving and brands her as "dangerous". Killing her Husband In 5.8, it's discovered that Leo was never brought to the hospital, ringing alarm bells. Later, it is uncovered that Camille and Flavian arranged for Leo to be brutally burnt to death, so that she could inherit his millions. This is fully confirmed after Alex and Charlie Bradshaw find dangerous chemicals in Camille's basement, ideal for igniting a fire. She is dubbed "Hestia" by locals and admits she loves "playing with fire", a catchphrase she's adopted over the years. Her motives had become clear, however it is still unknown as to whether Camille knew about Leo's fortune when she met him, or if she well and truly fell for him at the age of 20. Death At the end of Season 5, she kidnaps pregnant Faye Logan and holds her hostage while demands for MI6 to "zip their mouths or the bitch dies". She lures the agents to her secret hideout and attempt to finish them all off, including Faye, however is chased by primarily Alex and KJ Moss to a traintrack that runs through London. Desperate to survive, she attempts to plead to Alex, enticing him to spare her life as only she knows where the money is, not Flavian. Alex doesn't buy into this and it's revealed in 6.1 that Camille was killed by an oncoming train. Trivia * In an interview, actress Nicola Peltz, spoke about Camille and branded her as "the type of girl who would fancy anyone she walks across and would try to marry her brother." * Camille is never called a pyromaniac, however it was implied throughout Season 5, due to her murderous tendencies and homage to fire. * She holds the record of Deception as one of the most emotionally-challenged villains.